


Tristan Hale

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, End of S2, Hale Twins, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, Mating Bites, Panic Attack, Stiles is 17, Stiles is of age in Poland, Stiles is slightly underage in California, Triad - Freeform, Twincest, Wolf Derek, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: When Derek Hale was five years old he suffered what he thought was the worst day of his life. It was the first day of kindergarten and it was the day his twin brother was kidnapped. It turned out not to be the worst day of his life, but it was close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags I forgot. I literally missed incest and twincest as tags the first three times i made a tag list :P
> 
> Thanks ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This Author no longer uses the character known as Scott McCall in any fic. All fics will be crossover AU and use the original "teen wolf" Scott Howard instead. When you harass authors because they don't use your fav enough, using him more isn't their only option, they can choose to simply remove him from the universe. Thank You.

It's a dark overcast night, he scans the clearing in the sudden silence, checking on his pack as his wounds heal themselves. This coven went down a lot easier than they expected, he hopes the powers that be didn't notice. All of his pack are alive and healing and he can't really ask for more then that, he will most definitely be punished for the human losses, but he wouldn't trade a single human life for one of his wolves.

The collar around his neck whines just before he is shot through with 50,000 volts. A voice over coms tells them to load up into the trucks. It takes him a moment to recover from the burst of electricity, it seems they are building up a bit of a tolerance as the years pass. Maybe if they keep acting like usual they can gain an edge.

He and his pack quickly load up in the trucks, he gives what comfort he can while he can knowing that the moment the gates shut behind them they will be separated again. He isn't sure how much longer he can live like this, being separated from his pack is going to drive him feral if this keeps up. the only reason he is still sane is because as weak as the bond has grown due to distance he can still feel his twin out there, somewhere alive. Derek.. Derek is what keeps him sane and the hope that one day maybe he will see his other half again.

That night he dreams of his anguished twin and a boy with whiskey colored eyes.

*&*&*&*&

**Meanwhile in Beacon Hills**

Stiles pulls up to his house and sags in his seat. Lydia saved Jackson with "true love", and he knew that it wasn't going to happen, okay, but he still had hope and now he has nothing. Scott betrayed them all and worked with Gerard. and Derek, Gods Derek's face, he didn't think he would ever forget that.

He manages to get out of the car and head into the house, but his determination to be a functioning human is waning in light of all of the losses tonight. He walks passed his dad without even noticing him, just trudges upstairs, strips off his clothes, and climbs into bed, determined to try and shut out the world, at least for a little while.

*&*&*&*&

Sheriff Stilinski has seen a lot in his time, both during his military service and as an officer. His son should not look like he has been fighting a war. He rubs his hand over his face and walks over to the landline. He dials the number from heart, country code and all, his whole body going lax and sliding down the wall when he hears the voice on the other end, “Słucham”

"It's Stiles.."

*&*&*&*&

**Two Weeks Later  
Poland**

Stiles can't believe his father actually did it, he sent him away. He hurts so much, he doesn't think he is going to be able to handle this, being away from his dad, his mom. FUCK! He feels himself start to spiral and he knows this is going to be a bad one, in an airport in Poland, _Alone_.

Strong arms wrap around him and he is pulled into a familiar body, his face ends up tucked into a neck, and the scent, holy god, it smells so much like his mom. Babcia. _Babcia_. He wraps his arms around the woman holding him and just let's go. All the pain, all the _sorrow_ , everything that had been building up for so long.

Her soft voice, singing the lullabies his mother sang giving him a kind of comfort no one else could provide, a current of familiar energy tingling along his spine and settling into his bones. He had no concept of time passing, or where they were, or who else was around him, all he knew was that when he came up for air they were in a vehicle of some kind, pulling through a set of large gates, onto an estate unlike anything he had ever seen before.

*&*&*&*&

**Beacon Hills**

Stiles is gone. Erica and Boys are gone. There's an Alpha Pack, have they taken all three? Why would they take Stiles? Scott doesn't know anything! He's fucking _useless_! He has to find them, he has to find all of them and bring them home. He searches for three days without sleep before his body gives out and sleep, or something like it claims him, that night he dreams.

**16 years ago**

Mama said they had to stay together and be nice, no fangs or claws or eye flashes, no matter what. He and Tris were holding hands, basking in the sun and fresh air at recess. Ms. Hatty called for everyone to come in, so he and Tris started walking over to her when the bell rang.

The older kids all swarmed out for recess, Derek tried to hold on, he did, but Tris' hand was knocked away and when Derek looked around to try and grab it again, he couldn't see Tris anywhere. Where was he? This isn't funny! His stomach starts to hurt and his head feels foggy, "Tris!! Tristan where are you?!?" He spins around looking and trying to scent for him, but there are too many other scents and he can't smell his brother anywhere.

He tries to follow their bond, to try and get a sense of him, but he can't feel him right. It's muffled, something is wrong, something is wrong! "TRISTAN!!"

Derek wakes in a panic, claws and fangs out, a roar on his lips, shredding his bedding. He searches his bonds and finds that while muffled, his bonds to Erica, Boys, and Tristan are still there, still giving him hope that they are alive, that he will find them one day.

*&*&*&*&

**Two weeks later  
Poland**

It's been an illuminating two weeks for Stiles. He has private tutors for school now, both traditional and magic school. Yep magic school, he can't believe this is his life. It turns out his mother had been hiding a secret from them both. His mother's family are all kinds of magical, some of them are even wolves since the family married into the pack that Babcia is emissary for.

Being around the wolves and the Nemeton in Beacon Hills seems to have accelerated Stiles' sparks growth. Instead of having a spark appropriate for an untrained adolescent, Stiles had the spark of someone who had been an emissary for 10 years. Babcia had never seen anything like it, but she was going to make damn sure he could control it.

That's why Stiles is so nervous, Babcia is insisting that Stiles will find more equilibrium with his magic if he is balanced by finding "his wolves", and Stiles has tried to tell her that the only wolves he knows besides the family he met recently are all the way back in Beacon Hills and he can't very well find balance from here, but she just keeps tutting at him. It makes him want to pull his hair out, the tutting.

He wonders if his mother hadn't rejected living a supernatural life for his father if she would still be alive. He is terrified that when he goes down that corridor in his mind there won't be anyone at the end. That he will have to try and force a bond with another magic user and hope it’s enough for his magic to not melt his brain.

He gathers his supplies and heads out to find the piece of land that sings to him, his cousin Aleksy shadows him the whole way. The land begins to smell sweeter to him the farther he walks, and finally, finally he feels the call of the land, talking to him, singing through him.

He drops the bag near a tree and digs through to find his ash, once he has the ash in hand he stands and walks a circle. He talks to mother earth and father sky, he asks the elements to bless his journey and the moon to guide and protect him. Then he sits in the center of his circle and closes his eyes, following his magic into himself, to where his spark is centered.

Once he has his spark in sight, he chants the incantation Babcia taught him. A line of golden fire shoots out from him and his consciousness zooms down it. It reminds him a bit of Tron, if he is being honest, that thought almost derails him so he tries to push it away and direct all of his energy on focusing and following his light to it's conclusion.

He can see, up ahead, his spark road splits in two different directions! Babcia didn't tell him what to do if it split! Stiles has a split second to decide what to do, in that moment he does the only thing he can do, he splits his consciousness and follows both roads.

Somehow both roads arrive at their destinations at the same time. Stiles is able to see both wolves, on his right is Derek, he looks horrible and broken in a way Stiles never wanted to see, on the left is another wolf, he looks just like Derek, he's in a cell of some kind and there is a runed collar around his neck.

Stiles is shocked and horrified because this is obviously a Hale, another person Derek has lost, and he looks like he is about at the end of his rope and that is something that Stiles cannot accept. He sends both wolves what he hopes is a burst of comfort and reassurance with a breath of, "I'm coming," before retreating back into his own mind.

When he opens his eyes, Babcia and the rest of his family are standing in a circle around him, "You've made quite a spectacle of yourself, tell me what you have done this night."

He flashes eyes that shine silver like moonlight at his grandmother before grinning, "Identical twins. I had to split myself to go to both of them."

There is a brief stunned silence before a cacophony of sound overtakes the clearing. Stiles finds himself herded back to the house and into the library where a giant world map is waiting for him. He takes some powdered Amethyst out of one of his pockets and tosses about a tablespoon onto the map while bidding it to do his will.

The powdered crystal separates itself and migrates, one half to beacon hills and the other to a location approximately three hours away from their family enclave. Once both halves of the powder have found their designated location, they reform into pulsating crystals.

When the talismans have formed he looks up at his family, who are silently watching him, "They need help." A look of stubborn determination graces his face, reminding all present that this is their Claudia’s son.

It takes them almost a week to make a battle plan, to scout out their target, and gather all their supplies. Stiles spends that week focusing entirely on his magic and everything he can remember about that runed collar. He isn't taking any chances with his wolves, he will succeed at this and bring him home.

*&*&*&*&

Tristan Hale has been in captivity for sixteen years. He has been an alpha for eight years. It happened during a dogfight, his captors had expected him and his cellmate to die. They weren't expecting him to lose his mind, full shift into a wolf, and kill their champion. For the last five years he had been the leader of a team of other captive wolves, who do front line combat for their captors.

It's the dam collars fault, if they try and take them off, ' **BOOM!** ', if they move to far from their handlers, ' **BOOM!** , they can also be remote detonated. He can't see any way to escape them, nothing that's been tried has worked and he isn't willing to lose any more of his wolves unless it's something foolproof.

He is pacing around his cell trying to find comfort in the sounds of the heartbeats around him, when he hears fighting in the compound. There are explosions, gunfire, and screams coming from outside the lockup area, he checks his pack bonds and finds everyone to be uninjured and alive, still all the noise and the unknown aspect of it all is making him extremely anxious.

The door to the cell block he’s in opens and people who smell like magic enter the corridor. A voice that sends shivers down his spine is talking as they approach his cell, "I know he's here, I can feel him!"

A second voice replies impatiently, "Well hurry it the fuck up, I have a date tonight!"

Tristan smells the boy before he sees him, he smells of cinnamon, toffee, and lightning. He also smells of family, home, and.. Derek?? Warm whiskey eyes, an upturned nose, dick sucking lips, and pale skin dotted with moles draw him in, "Hale? Oh holy shit you look just like Derek, which Hale are you?"

His eyes bleed red with emotional overload and he lunges for the boy through the Judas window, recoiling almost immediately when a sharp slap connects with the end of his nose.

"Fucking hell, what is it with you Hale's, always lunging for my throat, guess it's a good thing I learned some stuff from it. You ready to get out of here?" The boy cocks his head questioningly, much the way his wolves do.

Tristan shakes his head trying to clear it, he isn't sure if this is really happening. Did a human boy just slap him on the end of his nose like he was a naughty puppy and not a battle hardened Alpha werewolf? He grunts, "Can't, collars."

The boy scoffs, then unlocks and opens the cage door, moving confidently into Tristan's personal space. He reaches out to Tristan and gives the collar a stroke, the damn thing falls away easily into the boy's hand. Then he does something truly mind-boggling, he steps forward, more into Tristan's space pressing his chest against Tristan’s and bares his throat to him. He’s unable to resist the length of pale throat and buries his face there giving the boy a nuzzle, his hands reaching out reflexively and settling on the boy’s hips, and sucking in great gusts of _his_ scent.

"Stiles, let's go," the second voice from before has grown more impatient.

The boy, _Stiles_ , pulls away and walks out to where the rest of Tristan's pack has been gathered by more magic smelling people and a few wolves Tristan doesn't recognize. He smiles at Tristan's pack, "Hello, I'm Stiles, this is my family, and we are here to bring you home, please don't bite the squishy human while he removes your collars.."

Tristan can't help the amused snort that escapes him, the look on his seconds face is priceless. Stiles walks up to each wolf and gives their collar a light stroke. One by one, to the amazement of the pack, the collars fall away. "Hale? Is this everyone?" Stiles turns to him, his eyes glowing silvery, his scent shot through with ozone.

Tristan looks around at the gathered wolves doing a head count before nodding. Stiles claps his hands, "All right let’s move out. We've got vehicles waiting. Everybody stay together."

The pack look to Tristan for direction and receive a sharp nod before Tristan himself is grabbed by the hand and tugged along out to a waiting truck.

*&*&*&*&

The next few months pass quickly for those in Poland. It's spent with Stiles finishing the year's schooling, training his magic, emissary lessons, and building a pack bond with Tristan's pack.

While all this training and bonding is going on, Stiles' family makes sure that the formerly captive wolves have everything they need to reintegrate into society. They feed them, clothe them, cuddle them, and love them. Acquiring paperwork for that many people takes time, especially when you go through proper channels.

By mid-August Stiles and Tristan have had all they can. They both have a deep abiding need to get back to Beacon Hills. All the paperwork in is order, everyone has all the supplies anyone could think of them possibly needing, and they have a schedule all set up for Stiles to continue his training via Skype, until next summer break.

The excitement in the air is palpable as they board the plane home. It's quite a crew that will be returning to Beacon Hills; Tristan, a battle hardened Alpha, his pack of loyal combat veterans, Stiles as their emissary, and his cousin Aleksy, as their battle mage. They don't tell the Sheriff and it's two weeks before Stiles is due back, they plan on using that time to reconnect with Derek and settle into their new pack house.

*&*&*&*&

It takes longer than you would think to get fifteen wolves and two humans out of an airport and into the waiting SUVs. Thank the Gods that Babcia is a planner and that Stiles had inherited enough from his mom to get them on their feet back in the US. They pack the three SUVs with everything they brought with them, knowing that the things that were being shipped would be at the new pack house in a day or two.

Tristan tries to insist on driving but it's unanimously decided that both he and Stiles are too wound up to drive anywhere. Instead, the two who are most nervous about returning to Beacon Hills, spend the 2 hour drive from the airport cuddling to take the edge off. The other wolves had been shocked in the beginning by just how wolf-like their emissary was, but now, several months in, with their pack stronger than ever, they can only be grateful.

When they hit Beacon Hills city limits Stiles' heart rate skyrockets. His scent goes through so many dramatic changes no one is able to keep track of how he's doing. Tristan isn't much better, which leads to Tristan being wrapped around Stiles and the two wolves from the backseat climbing over to cuddle the heck out of their packmates as they drive to Derek's loft.

There is some debate over who will go up, everyone has their stubborn pants on today it seems. None of the wolves will allow their pack leaders to go alone, not when they can sense how hostile the land is. They don't all fit in the elevator, so they split up and take two trips. Stiles pounds on the door but when he gets no response he decides to follow Derek's example and let himself in.

Entering the loft, they all take in the sparse furnishings and the wolves take in the scents, which seem to be mainly every negative emotion you can think of. "Hey,Sourwolf, I'm home and I brought you a surprise, did you miss me?"

*&*&*&*&

Derek has been tirelessly searching for any sign of Erica, Boyd, and Stiles. He doesn't know when the last time he slept was, so when he hears Stiles call out to him and smells Tristan he figures he is either hallucinating, or the Alpha pack is finally making their move.

He jumps down the stairs in full battle mode, claws and fangs out, red eyes blazing and then freezes when he sees a version of himself standing with a smiling Stiles. His chest gets tight, his whole body freezing up. His eyes begin to frantically search the room as terror overcomes him. Every fiber of his being throws itself into the panic attack that takes him over.

Stiles throws himself at the panicking wolf, everyone else in the room takes an involuntary step forward, reaching for the crazy boy. Before they can stop him he has wrapped himself around _his_ other wolf. He pulls Derek's face into his throat allowing him to take in Stiles and Tristan’s combined scent. Tristan follows right behind Stiles and wraps himself around his brother and _their_ human.

Derek is sure he is insane because he was pretty positive both these people were dead. This can't be real. "No, No, the Alpha pack took Erica, Boyd, and Stiles.. They must have killed him by now! It's not real, You're not real. You're not _real_! If you were still alive we would have found you. Laura and I searched the whole country and we couldn't find you!" His words end on a sob.

As Derek begins to process the scent and the sound of Stiles and Tristan’s heartbeats, he begins to calm. Tristan runs his hands through Derek's hair, "De, look at me, please De," as Derek finally raises his head from where it had been hidden in Stiles' neck, a smile slowly crosses Tristan's face, "Hunters took me. They sold me here or there, I finally ended up in Poland.

They kept us there for years, made us wear control collars, I thought I'd die there, only feeling you through our bond kept me sane, De. I had to live so I could get back to you, my other half, and be whole again."

Derek scans the faces of the men who are wrapped around him, one after the other, over and over, "How?"

Tristan snorts and presses his forehead against Derek's. pulling Stiles as close as he can, a slow, private smile overtaking his face, "Our mate saved me. He just walked into the place, him and that crazy family of his.."

"Hey, you love my family," Stiles shoulder checks Tristan lightly.

"I do love them," he focuses back on Derek, "They walked in and took down the whole compound, maybe 75 trained operatives, and this one," he pauses to give Stiles a little shake, "He walks up to my cage and I lose control because he smells like you.."

"It was that orange and blue striped shirt, I wanted him to know I came for him to bring him home to you."

"So does he back up like a normal person and get out of reach, oh no, our mate baps me on the nose like I'm a misbehaving puppy." He looks deep into his brother's eyes, "We tried everything to get those collars off, we lost so many wolves, and he just touched the damn things and they fell off in his hand.

We're here Derek, and we aren't leaving you ever again." He pulls Derek in tight so the other man can bury his face in Tristan's neck, squishing Stiles between them.

Derek's voice when it comes is husky from tears and emotions, " _Our_ mate?"

Tristan chuckles lightly, separating himself from the pile and tugging the other two up off the floor, "Let's finish this discussion somewhere more comfortable, huh?"

Once they are all on their feet Derek drags them to his bed, "There were others?"

"Your brother brought his whole pack, fifteen wolves, and I brought my cousin Aleksy, he does different magic than I do. He warded the apartment before they left, but there’re probably a couple of wolves in the building still."

They end up lying on the bed with Derek in the middle, the next couple of hours are spent talking about everything. Tristan knows most of what happened to Derek, barring the time with Laura, because Stiles told him, not wanting him to be expecting to see other Hale’s in Beacon Hills when they got there. So Tristan shares what he had been through over the years, all of the wolves lost to the pit fighting, the ones they lost to trying to escape the collars, the owners who were more into torture and less into using his skills, and the times he narrowly escaped being sold for sex.

He tells Derek about the time spent training with Stiles' family and learning all about what it means to be mated into the Gajos clan. That Stiles is so powerful he needs both of them to anchor him and keep his magic from attacking his body and killing him, what it's like to have a strong mate and a strong emissary in the pack as well as a combat mage, and towards the end starts talking about what Derek needs to do to accept them.

The more they talked and reconnected the more hands roamed. Nuzzles and kisses were shared between the three, before Derek had a chance to process what was happening they were all naked on the bed. Stiles skin was so pale and felt much cooler to the touch than Tristan's. The contrast between the two was doing something amazing to him.

He loved feeling them touching him, skin to skin, the scruff on Tristan's face rough against his throat. Tristan reaches down to his pants and pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket, "Stiles.." He raises an eyebrow at Stiles, which causes the boy to smirk up at him. "Sit up De, come 'ere." He pulls Derek back against his chest, helping them reposition themselves so Stiles is lying in the center of the bed.

Once there he pulls his legs up toward his chest, exposing himself fully to Derek and Tristan's gazes. Both wolves have to take a moment to stare at the treat they are being offered. Tristan pops the top off the lube and squirts some into Derek's hand, then coats his fingers. "You need to use your fingers first, De, I'm going to do you and you do Stiles."

Derek feels as Tristan rubs a slick finger lightly over his pucker, before slowly pushing inside. The feeling is overwhelming and Derek has to take a moment to accept and embrace the feeling before he thinks he can try and do the same to Stiles.

Where Tristan met some resistance, Derek encountered only a hole that greedily sucked his finger in, welcoming him into Stiles' body. He was so hot and tight and he felt so good to Derek, his eyes bled red, Tristan's voice in his ear kept him from losing himself too much.

"That's it De, Fuck our boy with your fingers, go ahead and add another, you can lean down and taste him if you want.." Derek's eyes immediately shoot to Stiles' hard, leaking cock, He can taste if he wants, Fuck. He wants. He leans down and licks a drop of pre-come from the head of Stiles' cock, as the taste bursts across his tongue he feels the pressure of Tristan inserting another finger into him. He presses a second finger into Stiles and begins fucking him in the same rhythm Tristan is using to fuck _him_ , licking and sucking Stiles' cock, allowing himself to just feel.

He loses all track of time, just enjoying all of the sensations, his brother’s voice telling him that they are ready, breaks him out of the haze. He pulls off Stiles' cock and pulls his fingers out of him, before swiftly lining up and beginning to slowly push his cock into him. He feels so fucking good, Derek feels as if he is losing his mind, he has never felt anything like being connected to Stiles, looking down into the other man's honey whiskey colored eyes, and seeing the affection and passion there is almost his undoing.

That's when he feels his brother's hands on his hips, as Tristan begins to slowly work his cock into Derek. Just as Derek starts to tense up at the intrusion, Stiles clamps down on Derek's cock and it's all he can do not to come. It refocuses his attention enough for Tristan to easily slip more fully into his brother.

They start moving together slowly at first. The room is filled with the sounds of moans and prayers and curses. The smooth slide of skin against skin and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The mixed scent of the three of them is overwhelming and Derek can feel it pushing him toward the edge. Stiles is writhing beautifully beneath him and he has the overwhelming need to bite, claim, mark.

"Do it De, bite him, mark him, claim our mate! Fuck I'm so fucking close, gonna fill you up baby brother, everyone will know who you belong too, just fucking come and claim him!" He feels Tristan's fangs sink into his shoulder, at the same time his claws sink into Derek's hips, his knot pops, locking them together as he begins to spill his seed.

Derek is immediately pushed over the edge, sinking his fangs into Stiles shoulder right next to the mark his brother left, his knot forms quickly and locks him inside his mate, it's the first time and he whites out from the force of the combined pleasure of having his knot in Stiles and his brother's knot in him. The scent of Stiles' come hits his nose as the sensation of him clenching down on Derek's knot happens, then Stiles bites into his shoulder right near where Tristan had bitten him. He and Tristan turn their torsos then as much as they can so that Derek can sink fang into Tristan and complete the circle and their bond.

It takes about 20 minutes for the magic to calm and for all three of them to regain some semblance of brain function, once they do their bond drives them to go for more. The second time Tristan is in the middle, he and Derek switching places, the magic drives them to continue mating until they have each been fucked by the other two, until all three are full of come.

In the quiet, after the storm of sex and claiming, Derek is able to accept that this is all real and not a dream or hallucination. He can feel his newly formed pack bonds with Tristan's pack and Stiles' cousin and distantly he can feel Erica and Boyd. He has a bit of a moment when he remembers that Stiles is still technically underage in California, even if he wasn't in Poland where Tristan had claimed him, but he quickly dismisses the feeling because he has the other half of his soul back and Stiles is the one who brought him home.

*&*&*&*&

The following morning Stiles and Tristan convince Derek that the loft isn't a defendable place and that he should move to the new pack house with his brother. It‘s a large gated property that has a main house, a pool house, and a carriage house for the pack to spread out in. There is a good amount of land and the property backs up to the preserve. They have a pool near the back of the house and farther out on the property there is a pond. The best part though is that when the three young men walk out into the grass, the land greets them and welcomes them home.

Aleksy takes them on a tour of the property, Tristan's second, Malaky joins them. The fence is reinforced with not only rowen but also mistletoe for protection against both foreign wolves and magic users. There are various escape routes that travel amongst the 4 main structures and out off of the property, as well as foot pads so that someone in animal form can open or close the gates.

There are layers upon layers of wards throughout, it's become obvious to all of them that Babcia spared no expense on insuring they have a safe place after the hell the Hale’s had been through, and in order to protect her grandchildren from similar fates.

They traipse into the house for brunch and Derek is introduced to all of the pack, which leads to him texting Isaac to pull his head out of Scott's ass and meet him there. While the pack are gathered around Derek tells them everything that has happened in Beacon Hills since Stiles has been gone, and the story of how he met both Stiles and Scott and everything that had come from it, from his point of view.

Most of the pack were born wolves and none of them were happy with the scents and feelings coming from their Alpha while he was telling them his story. Stiles and Tristan offered him support throughout. Toward the end of the meal the buzzer sounded letting them know that someone was at the gate and then the intercom buzzed that a young wolf who calls himself Isaac is requesting entrance.

Stiles checks the security feed to make sure it is Isaac and then tells the guard on duty to let him in. They probably wouldn't always keep a guard at the gate, but considering they are currently under attack it doesn't seem like a bad idea. Stiles watches as Isaac starts to head up the driveway to the main house before returning to the dining room and begins the task of setting people to clean up duty.

Tristan is anxious to meet this new wolf of his brothers and see what he's made of. The first words out of the pups mouth secure his rank in both the pack and in Tristan's regard.

"Derek, what the fuck man..?"

The sheer disrespect in his tone is more than Tristan can abide. He releases a long, low threatening growl before snarling, "Who are you speaking to with such disrespect, pup?"

Isaac skitters back, tripping and falling to the ground in fear and confusion, the person who answered the door looks like Derek if Derek had about 10 more pounds of muscles and a scar near his right eye. Arms wrap around Tristan from the back, "Woah there Tristan, I'm sure Isaac didn't mean any disrespect. Come on, love, let's get the pup in the house so Derek can tell him what's going on."

Tristan snarls again before turning around and picking up Stiles, wrapping _his_ legs around his waist and burying his face in _his_ neck and striding away. Derek fills the doorway Tristan just left and reaches down a hand toward Isaac, "Remember when I said I understood about having a big brother and losing him?" Derek shrugs a bit as he hauls Isaac up off the ground, "Stiles found him and brought him home for me, they brought his whole pack, and they think they can find Erica and Boyd."

Isaac looks pretty stunned, but he follows silently as Derek enters the house and heads toward the library. The other wolves were far from impressed by Isaac's first impression, and none of them are happy about him smelling like a packless omega who is squatting on Hale lands. They are all thrilled with the way things have turned out, being rescued, becoming a solid stable pack under Tristan and Stiles leadership and now the additional strength and stability of having an Alpha pair. Hopefully the young wolf will learn and adapt quickly.

Stiles is once again standing in front of a large map, this time it encompasses all of Beacon County. He is planning on using a modified version of the spell he used to find Tristan. He figures that between Derek's pack bond to Erica and Boyd and his own torture bond with them, that it shouldn't be too hard, especially since these are Beacon Hills wolves being held by invaders and the land has already welcomed them home. He knows in his bones that it will help him find their missing parts.

Derek walks over and wraps himself around Stiles, leaving Isaac to his own devices. Tristan follows and wraps himself around both of his mates. Stiles closes his eyes and reaches deep within himself, picturing Erica and Boyd and then he tosses a tablespoon of powdered amethyst at the map.

It speeds off rapidly and winds up coalescing into one solid thrumming crystal just above what turns out to be the abandoned First National Bank of Beacon Hills, which had gone out of business shortly after the Hale fire. Stiles eyes remain closed as he sends his magic down the bonds and follows it with his consciousness. Suddenly he is inside a dark place, he can see Erica and someone else, but he can't make out where he is.

He decides to try and talk to his host, if he can use his eyes he can use his ears. Somehow that logic makes sense to both Stiles' brain and his magic, "Boyd, It's Stiles, I'm with Derek. We know you are at the bank, but where are you in the bank and who is that girl?"

Boyd startles something fierce and both girls pop fangs and claws, "Stiles?" Boyd looks around the room, sure he is hallucinating.

"Yeah man, come on I don't know how much time I have, give me whatever you can so we can get you out of there."

Boyd, in that moment, decides to go with the hallucination, because it's Stiles and if anyone could figure out something it would be him, "First floor, in the vault. We haven't felt the moon since they took us. Erica thinks no one is coming, she is talking about making a try for it, but there's five of them. Twins, a big dude, a woman with toe claws, and the boss. He's blind but can see."

"The girl, Boyd, who is the girl? Tell Erica not to do anything stupid, batman is coming, I promise." The voice is a bit murkier this time, almost like it’s fading away.

"Cora, She's Cora Hale! Tell Derek.."

Stiles snaps back into himself with a gasp, the fatigue of doing unknown magic on top of the mating the night before taking a toll on him. "Cora.." His eyes roll up into his head and he collapses back against Derek, who is being supported fully by Tristan at this point.

"De?! Derek, what is it? Who's Cora?!" Between Stiles fainting and now Derek collapsing against him with tears streaming down his face, Tristan begins to lose it.

"Your sister," comes Isaac's voice from toward the back of the room, "I remember her, she was in the same class as Stiles and I."

Tristan sinks to the ground holding tight to his mates as the realization that their sister survived and that she's being held prisoner starts to sink in. Derek pulls it together pretty quickly and together they take Stiles to their room to recover. Aleksy comes up shortly after with something that smells really foul and a cup of tea.

The wolves both move away from the horrid smell, but it has the desired effect and rouses Stiles. Once the foul thing is put away, they help him sit up against the pillows and Aleksy gives him his tea, "You see this is why Babcia made me promise to look out for you, always doing things you believe should work without a safety net."

Stiles chuckles ruefully then drinks down the hot tea, "How much of that did you get Der?" His voice comes out soft and gravelly, hoarse as if he had been shouting for hours.

"All of it, I saw all of it." Derek wraps an arm around Stiles and kisses his forehead, "Thank you."

There is a dawning light of understanding on Aleksy's face, "Tristan did you go too?"

Tristan shakes his head, "No, I felt them go, but I was anchored here."

"I've got to call home!" Aleksy heads off toward his room, already dialing the phone as he goes.

Tristan looks at the other two impatiently, "Well? Someone tell me!"

After about an hour of recuperation and discussion the trio make their way downstairs. Stiles need to eat and start to renew the energy he used taking Derek with him. While Derek feeds and cares for Stiles, Tristan goes to find Malaky and get a Sit Rep.

While the Alpha's were occupied taking care of Stiles, Malaky and the other wolves had been very busy. They had hacked into some old records and managed to get the blueprints for the bank. They had a rough strategy planned out awaiting Tristan's approval. They had gone through the armory and began preparing their tactical supplies, and had sent the vehicles to be gassed up, so they would be ready when they were given word.

It was decided pretty quickly that they would wait until the next morning, after the moon was down before they acted. They needed to terminate the Alpha pack first, then recover their pack mates, and get them back into the compound and secured before moonrise. Tristan found Isaac watching the preparations a bit bewilderedly. "You will be staying here, pup."

Isaac startled, he hadn't known Tristan had come up behind him, or that he had gotten that close to him. He starts to respond but then seemingly thinks better of it, shakes his head, and wanders off. Tristan finds him in the kitchen arguing with Derek about ten minutes later. Before he can intervene, Derek's eyes flare red as he issues an Alpha order, "Isaac, you will not leave the property for any reason for the next 24 hours. During that time you will not, in any way, contact, interact, or speak with Scott Howard and you will never talk about pack things with non-pack. Is that clear?"

Isaac bows his head under the weight of the command, "Yes Alpha." He turns and flings himself out of the room with every ounce of drama he can muster.

The brother's lock eyes for a moment, sharing in the wonder that is teenaged werewolves, before Tristan looks away to go and check on Stiles. Derek appears to be pretty good at the whole Stiles recovery thing because the other man looks almost back to normal after his meal. Tristan presses up against the back of him, rubbing his face all over Stiles' head, reassuring himself of his mates health and safety.

He sits down at the breakfast bar next to Stiles, looking expectantly at Derek, who sighs and begins making him a plate. Then he smiles at them both and tells them all of the plans and preparations that had been made for the next day, "You've got your body armor?" His serious gaze turning to Stiles.

"Yes dear," Stiles snarks at Tristan, feeling as if the other man has suddenly forgotten that it was him that broke _him_ out of a cage and captivity and not the other way around. "Have you got body armor set up for Derek," At these words Derek starts to protest his need for such things, but Stiles talks over him, "Yes, you do need it, yes, you are wearing it, yes, it is a requirement for everyone going into a combat situation, so get used to it. You are not alone anymore, and you getting hurt isn't acceptable to us."

Derek looks both antagonistic and touched by this. Before he can fall into old patterns and start arguing with Stiles, Tristan backs the younger man up. "It's a combination armor. It's good for slashing, stabbing, and bullets, and since Stiles and Aleksy got hold of it, it is also pretty damn magic resistant. We wouldn't lead you wrong, De."

*&*&*&*&

As the sun rises over the roofs of Beacon Hills, the pack snipers set up with their sights set on the entrances to the bank. If they can eliminate any of the Alpha pack before they realize what's happening all the better.

They arrive in an SUV, it pulls up to the bank as if they don't have a care in the world, no hesitation at all. When they exit the car, none of them scent the area, none of them break off to scout around, they just begin to stride confidently toward the doors.

There is a nearly silent _pop_ followed quickly by a second. Black blood blooms in a spot directly above Deucalion's heart and a second appears in the center of his forehead. The other four Alpha's make haste into the bank.

Tristan and his team charge the door to make entry before the other Alpha's have time to get a plan of action together or recover from the loss of Deucalion. Ennis and Kali turn to fight, expecting hunters, while Aiden and Ethan begin to merge into a giant wolf creature.

The pack utilize their weapons and simply shoot each of the remaining members of the Alpha pack. There is no need for any of them to risk harm in one on one combat. Tristan takes out Ennis, knowing that he is the wolf that murdered Derek's first love. The wolves who killed the remaining members of the Alpha pack move immediately to Tristan's side and submit, passing on the newly acquired Alpha power to their Alpha, which he is then able to share with his mates and pack, making all of them substantially stronger.

Derek rushes around them and runs for the vault. He yanks the door open and surges forward, before being thrown back, bouncing off a barrier which flashes blue on contact. "Stiles, Aleksy! I need you." He throws himself back toward the doorway, "Cora?! Boyd?! Erica?!"

Stiles and Aleksy both rush over to the doorway and scan it for wards, traps, and other magics, both voices chorus, "Mountain Ash."

From the dark depths of the vault, three figures appear, Stiles waves his hand and breaks the mountain ash line. Aleksy grabs him by the back of his vest and hauls him backward to avoid the crush of werewolves. Cora throws herself into her brother's arms, followed quickly by Erica and then Boyd.

Derek touched and rubbed and nuzzled all of them as much as he could reach. They are quickly joined by Tristan, "We've gotta move out, De." Cora's head snaps around hearing the nickname they were not allowed to use growing up and is met with Derek's face, but not Derek's face. "Tristan?" She gapes disbelievingly at the Alpha. 

He smiles at her and nods, "Hey Cora, nice to meet you." Then he motions with his head toward the door, "We'll catch up at home, let's go before the cops come. Sheriff doesn't know Stiles is in country yet."

Aleksy heads for the cars as Stiles makes his way over to Tristan. The older man wraps an arm around Stiles and lightly rubs his cheek on his head before reaching out and grabbing Derek with his other hand, towing the four attached bodies out of the bank.

*&*&*&*&

The rest of the two weeks before Stiles is due home are spent integrating the packs and taking care of existing problems in the territory. It takes time and more patience then the Hale brothers knew they had, but eventually they get there, even if Derek side-eyes Boyd, Cora, and Erica's sleeping arrangements right up until he overhears them talking about his relationship.

" _Doesn't it weird you out that your brothers are fucking?" Erica's hushed voice sounds through the library wall._

_"No, mates are mates." Cora's tone is more serious than anyone has heard before, "Wolves don't look at things like humans do. We can feel a mate in our bones, they were made for us, that's not something you question, it's something you embrace. Besides, have you seen the bite marks they wear? Well, the bites wouldn't scar if they weren't truly mates. It would be just like any other wound."_

Isaac's link to the pack is stronger than it had been with just Derek as his Alpha, but as much as he cares for Erica and Boyd, he isn't particularly fond of Stiles and he is having trouble with the orders to not discuss things with Scott. The Alpha pair is still not sure which side of the line he will fall on when they next meet up with the omega.

Peter turns up shortly after they finished the Alpha pack, while Tristan is out on a run. He doesn't recognize Tristan and tries to get in his head the way he is used to doing to Derek and this combined with the fact that he killed Laura infuriates Tristan, who very calmly rips out Peter's throat. Once he is sure his uncle is dead he calls Aleksy to come and help him make sure that he won't be coming back.

A little magic and separating his head from his body when they burn them to ash, seems to settle the matter. His ashes are spread over a couple of different bodies of water and Peter Hale is once again laid to rest.

When that's taken care of the Pack hunt down Deaton and Morell and both are forcibly removed from the territory, a handy, dandy binding spell that prevents either of them from using magic is their parting gift. There has been too much spilled blood on the siblings watch, no longer will people like that be allowed to reside on Hale lands. 

Stiles and Aleksy spend a full day communing with the Nemeton and are able to trace the two remaining sources of corruption in town. After a long conversation with their Babcia, they are able to safely contain the Nogitsune and lock it up in the Hale vault.

Once that threat is gone they follow the other line of corruption to a set of older apartments in a neighborhood not far from the high school. The pack come armed with bullets that are filled with a mistletoe and mountain ash combination. It takes them almost no time at all to contain and eliminate the Darach. Stiles and Aleksy take longer to cleanse themselves of her corrupt magic than anything else.

They take the stolen power back to the Nemeton and return it in a positive way that ends up causing a new Nemeton to sprout and grow from the stump of the original. It makes the whole forest and the town resonate with positive feelings, making both lighter than they have been since before Deaton came to Beacon Hills.

*&*&*&*&

On the day Stiles is supposed to return to town his nerves run rampant. It causes some disturbances in the morning routine when some of the kitchen items start trying to run away from those on kitchen duty. It's like a bad episode of Beauty and the Beast in there. Derek and Tristan end up taking him for a run to let go of some of the excess energy, when that doesn't work well enough they lean him against a tree and take turns fucking it out of him, until he is nice and pliant.

The trip to the Sheriff's house is made mainly in contented silence. Malaky drives them, so neither Alpha has to be away for their anxious mate. Aleksy can't wait to see his Uncle John again, plus the chaos should be good for some amusement. None of them even consider that Scott might be there waiting with the Sheriff. They probably should have.

As the SUV pulls up to the house Stiles' heartbeat skyrockets. Malaky has barely stopped the car when the front door of the house is flung open and Scott runs out, the Sheriff following just behind him but at a more sedate pace. Scott pulls up abruptly when he sees Derek get out of the car, "Derek? What the hell are you doing with Stiles?" He scents the air and takes in the scent of DerekStilesDerek, "What the hell Derek?! Why do you smell like that?! Are you fucking Stiles now?!" He flashes his gold eyes at the other wolf.

Tristan takes in the pup who is in his face and sneers at him, flashing his blood red Alpha eyes, "I'm not Derek you ignorant brat. You wanna back up off me before I have to put you in your place?"

Scott loses his temper and takes a swing at Tristan who catches the pups fist in his hand and squeezes, not stopping even as the bones of his hand start to break and he sinks to his knees.

"Hey," the Sheriff comes running up, "Hale release the boy!" The Sheriff puts himself between Tristan and Scott, which causes the anxiety in the car to skyrocket.

"Dad!" Stiles and Derek scramble out of the car, both knowing Scotts’ history of striking out in anger without thinking.

The Sheriff's head turns quickly toward Stiles’ voice, catching sight of the second Derek exiting the car, which throws him for a moment. He turns to Tristan, "Which Hale are you?"

"Tristan." He turns his glare on Scott, who peers up at him petulantly.

"So, not Derek then" The Sheriff's eyes roam between the two men, taking in the slight differences.

"Definitely not Derek." Tristan chuckles at the curious light in the Sheriff's eyes which reminds him so much of Stiles.

"Dad," Stiles wraps his arms around his dad pulling him into a tight hug, "I missed you."

The Sheriff relaxes into the hug, "I missed you to, son." His voice gets a little choked up towards the end, "You wanna tell me why there are Hale’s with you, what your cousin is doing here, and who that guy is?" He motions toward Malaky who has joined Aleksy and their Alpha’s.

"Let's go inside and we will explain everything. Just maybe give me a minute to talk to Scott?"

"Sure, but only a minute." The Sheriff turns and begins to walk into the house, Aleksy quickly joins him and gives the man a side hug as they disappear into the house.

*&*&*&*&

"What the ever loving fuck, Scott? Why would you do that? You shift in front of my dad, in front of the neighborhood, and you out me and my relationship to my dad? Why the fuck would you do that?"

Scott stands up, still babying his hand, and gets up in Stiles' face, "Your relationship?! You know if Derek is with you it's just because he's using you to get to me! How could you be so stupid?!"

Both Hales release a long, low, threatening growl as Scott’s words sink in.

"That's enough Scott! You don't know everything. The world doesn't revolve around Scott Howard! It's possible for people to care about me and want to be around me just for me! Nothing at all to do with you!

You're not pack, Scott, You need to leave. Maybe we can be friends again someday, if you ever get your head out of your ass, but at this rate I'm doubting that will ever happen." He moves past Scott, the other wolves following closely behind him. As he enters the house he pauses to put a rune near the door to prevent the household from being overheard. Malaky stays on guard outside the door.

*&*&*&*&

Stiles, Derek, and Tristan all approach the Stilinski living room with some trepidation. The Sheriff is ensconced in his recliner with a tumbler of whiskey, Aleksy is sitting on the floor across from the couch, so the triad settle there, with Stiles in the middle of his Hale bookends.

"I'm going to tell you everything, but it's going to take awhile, so please bare with me." Stiles looks worriedly at his father and fidgets nervously. Each Hale finds a way to offer him comfort, Derek presses his leg against Stiles, while Tristan rubs his thumb up and down the back of Stiles' neck.

Over the next few hours Stiles tells his dad everything. He tells him about Claudia being magic from a long magical line, he talks about his and Aleksy's magic and both give him a safe demonstration of what they can do.

Once he has him convinced that magic is a thing that is real he tells his dad about other supernatural things. He tells him about the Hales and hunters. He tells him about Scott, the truth about the kanima and why they had stolen that police van. He tells him what happened the night Gerard kidnapped and abused him, and that the man had also kidnapped Erica and Boyd.

Derek and Tristan interject where needed and fill in things that Stiles doesn't know the answer for. Once Stiles is done with the happenings in Beacon Hills, Tristan tells the Sheriff his story, everything from that first day when he was grabbed off the playground, to the day he was rescued.

Stiles resumes telling the story then. He talks about his need to find his pack, the need for an anchor, and the dangers of having so much magic but not being anchored. Aleksy backs him up for this part of the conversation and delivers a message that if he has any questions Babcia is happy to help him understand.

"Stiles," the Sheriff sounds absolutely done at this point, emotional overload with his entire worldview being rearranged, "What aren't you telling me?"

Stiles shifts nervously on the couch between his mates, "Tristan and Derek are my mates and we're werewolf married!" he blurts out.

Derek and Tristan both look at him with horror, then back to the Sheriff, who luckily isn't wearing the sidearm he had reached for when those words were spewed at him.

"You can't shoot them, Dad!" Stiles throws his body between the agitated Sheriff, who has surged to his feet, and his wolves.

"You're underage Stiles, or have you forgotten? I'm the Sheriff for Pete's sake!"

"Age of consent in Poland isn't 18, besides we have Babcia's blessing, the same one she had to give you so you could be with mom!"

The others in the room spent about 15 minutes watching and listening to the argument between father and son, It was all very dramatic and so very Stilinski. Finally Aleksi couldn't take anymore, he stood and walked over to the Sheriff, clutching his shoulder, "Uncle John, he'd die without them.. Like Aunt Claudia.. His magic would melt his organs, until there was nothing left."

That brought the argument to a screeching halt and left both Stilinski's gaping at Aleksy. Finally John mumbled that they should get dinner, he was going to go and call his mother-in-law.

*&*&*&*&

Over the course of the next week the triad, with John's help, explained to Melissa what happened to Scott. She was also read in on the deplorable things he had done under Deaton's tutelage. The Hale’s explained pack to her, they explained Scott's betrayal of their pack, they offered her recompense for Peter's crimes against her family, even though Scott’s crime against Derek was just as bad amongst their people, and offered to either help Scott find a pack or to get him into a boarding school they knew of that helped young wolves through their double puberty.

Scott was enraged by all of this and refused to comply with any of the choices he was given, this led to the Hale pack taking the extreme measure of asking the land to expel the omega from their territory. Once he was locked out of Beacon Hills, his tune changed pretty quickly and he finally agreed to go to the boarding school. Isaac chose to go with him.

Stiles officially moved into the pack house with his mates, shortly thereafter John moved into the In-law apartment over the garage. He may have had to accept that his kid was mated to the Hale twins, but that didn't mean he was ready to let go of him completely, besides the pond was stocked with an amazing amount of fish.

Sophomore year had started with tragedy, chaos, loneliness, and eventually the loss of his only friend. Junior year started with family, more family than he had ever had before, and a sense of right and belonging. Stiles Stilinski Hale had finally found his place in the world and there was nowhere he would rather be than snug in the arms of his beloved wolves and Tristan and Derek Hale were finally, _finally_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering:  
> End Game Cora/Boyd
> 
> Tristan and a few other wolves do what it takes to replace the kanima killed Deputies giving BHSD a well trained supernatural tac team.
> 
> Other pack mates settle into other service related jobs, BHFD, Game Wardens, and Ranger's
> 
> While Stiles is in college the Sheriff loans Tristan out to a nearby department. Derek goes to school with Stiles and finishes his degree. (The 2 years before college were spent with lots of therapy, lots)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
